


Lost Something

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For dorrie6.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost Something

**Author's Note:**

> For dorrie6.

Harry used to kiss Ron and his heart would soar. There was nothing in the world like being with his best friend, and he could forget everything when he looked into Ron's eyes.

But now those eyes, once capable of making him feel so strong, were dull and haunted. "I've seen so much, Harry," he would whisper, desperate in the dark. "How can you stand it?"

"We have to, Ron," soothing murmurs as Harry held him. "We just have to."

When Harry kissed Ron now, he knew he had lost something, and his heart was breaking. But he held on.


End file.
